My Hero
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Disaat "Hari Pahlawan" di Indonesia, Kyoko Sasagawa memberinya sebuah kotak berbungkus oranye./Warn: some ooc, TYL setting, country promoting(?), absolutely absurd and weird./One-shot./Happy 68th Indonesian Patriots' Day!/Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**_Title:_** "_My Hero_"

**_Rated:_** K+

**_Summary:_** Disaat "Hari Pahlawan" di Indonesia, Kyoko Sasagawa memberinya sebuah kotak berbungkus oranye.

**_Pairing: _**Tsunayoshi Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa (_aka_, 2795), _and mentions of_ Ryohei Sasagawa/Hana Kurokawa.

_**Warn:** some ooc, TYL setting, country promoting(?), absolutely absurd and weird._

_**Disc:** I don't own KHR._

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada memandang kotak yang terbalut oleh sebuah _wrapping paper_ berwarna oranye yang baru saja diberikan oleh Kyoko Sasagawa dengan pandangan skeptikal. Lelaki berumur 24 tahun itu mengangkat kotak tersebut hingga sejajar dengan pandangan kedua mata _hazel_-nya.

Sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya, lelaki _brunet_ tersebut tersungkur kebelakang tempat duduknya; sembari meletakkan kotak tadi di meja _mahogany_ yang ada didepannya.

"…Hayato, hari ini tanggal berapa?" Yang ditanya, Hayato Gokudera—sang _right-hand man_ dan _Storm guardian_-nya yang amat—_sangat_—loyal—mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan dokumen-dokumen penting Vongola kepada _boss_-nya.

"…yang versi Jepang atau negara ini, _Jyuu_—"

"Hayato."

"A–ah, maaf; ma–maksud saya, yang versi Jepang atau Indonesia, Tsu–Tsu–Tsuna?"

Tersenyum kecil karena telah memenangkan perang—yang sudah berlangsung sejak 3 tahun yang lalu—lagi, Tsunayoshi melirik jendela yang ada dibelakangnya—setelah menghadapkan kursi kulitnya kearah samping, tentunya.

_Ah, lumayan ramai juga di jalanan sana._

"…Indonesia tentu saja, Hayato." Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela yang tidak terbuka itu.

Hayato langsung melihat kalender yang ada di _handphone_-nya—yang telah disesuaikan dengan zona waktu yang merupakan salah satu negara Asia Tenggara itu, tentu saja—dan menjawab, "tanggal 10 November, _Jyuu_—m–maksud saya—Tsuna!"

"Ah," tanggap Tsunayoshi; mengangguk mengerti, walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti.

_…memangnya hari ini ada acara apa sampai Kyoko memberiku hadiah? Ulang tahunku sudah lewat sebulan yang lalu, dan hari natal masih bulan depan…_

Lagipula, dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang ia harus melakukan kontrak tentang kerjasama akan peggunaan sumber daya alam dan manusia-nya negara Indonesia dengan Vongola _corp._—yang semua orang—dari mafia—tahu hanya merupakan _cover_ untuk _famiglia_ terbesar dan terkuat didunia, Vongola _famiglia_, bagi dunia luar—dan harus menandatangani kontrak tersebut secara langsung tanpa perantara—aka, yang biasa dilakukan oleh _second-in-command_-nya, Hayato Gokudera—di negara zamrud khatulistiwa itu bersama dengan _inner famiglia_-nya, setelah diancam oleh tutornya yang merupakan mantan _Sun Arcobaleno_, Reborn. Tutor remaja—yang sebenarnya **bukan** remaja pula—itupun mengatakan untuk sekalian liburan juga ditempat yang terkenal akan objek wisatanya yang indah nan eksotik tersebut.

Melihat kearah luar melalui jendela lagi, Tsunayoshi baru menyadari terdapat beberapa hiasan menghiasi jalanan yang dapat dibilang cukup _festive_ untuk hari-hari biasa—bagi_nya_—seperti ini.

"Hari ini ada peringatan apa, Hayato?"

"…kalau tidak salah, kata beberapa staf disini, hari ini merupakan "Hari Peringatan 10 November" atau lebih dikenal sebagai "Hari Pahlawan", _Jyuudai_—Tsuna!"

"…huh."

Mengedipkan kedua manik _hazel_-nya—_lagi_; lelaki _brunet_ tersebut kembali memikirkan apa yang wanita _orangette_ itu lakukan sebelum memberikan kotak tersebut pagi tadi.

_…Huh. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kyoko juga akhir-akhir ini menghindari aku sejak tiba di Indonesia seminggu yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa dia? Dan buat apa dia memberiku hadiah di hari pahla…wan…?_

Seakan baru menyadari—atau lebih tepatnya _berasumsi akan_—sesuatu, Tsunayoshi memutar kursi kulitnya dan langsung membuka _wrapping paper_ yang telah menutupi kotak tersebut dengan elegan—namun praktis—secara hati-hati; dan segera melihat apa yang ada didalam kotak berukuran sedang tersebut.

Sebuah _note_ kecil berwarna oranye, sebuah jimat putih sebesar setelapak tangannya dengan lambang buah jeruk dan ikan tuna, serta sehelai syal rajutan dari wol berwarna oranye ketua-tuaan dengan rajutan merah "_TS and KS_" disalah satu pinggirannya.

**"Aku harap Tsu-_kun_ suka hadiah "Hari Pahlawan"-ku. Maaf ya kalau syal-nya sedikit aneh; soalnya ini baru pertama kalinya aku membuat syal. _Ne, happy partriots' day_, Tsu-_kun_. :)**

**Kyoko Sasagawa."**

Senyuman diwajah tampan pria itu tambah mengembang dan ia terkekeh kecil saat membaca _note_ oranye kecil dari wanita berambut oranye tersebut; membuat Hayato memandang _boss_-nya dengan khawatir.

"_Jyuu_—Tsuna, anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, lagipula aku mau nanya lagi Hayato; kamu tahu tidak Kyoko ada dimana sekarang?"

"Kyoko-_san_? Dia ada di dapur dengan Haru, Hana, Chrome, dan _Aneki_ kalau tidak salah."

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, Hayato." Ucap Tsunayoshi sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"_Hai_, _Jyuu_—Tsuna."

"Dan jangan panggil aku "_boss_" ataupun "_Jyuudaime_" lagi, Hayato. Kecuali dalam acara resmi atau rapat resmi."

"…_hai_, Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi tersenyum lagi saat melihat tingkah laku _right-hand man_-nya layak seekor anak anjing yang diterlantarkan.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Hayato."

"..._hai_, Tsuna."

* * *

Didalam sebuah dapur _villa_ bertingkat tiga ditengah pusat kota Jakarta tersebut, terdapat lima wanita yang sedang berbincang-bincang ringan dengan sesama. Yaitu seorang Kyoko Sasagawa yang tengah bercengkerama dengan Haru Miura, Hana Sasagawa—yang dulu merupakan seorang "Kurokawa" namun sekarang "Sasagawa" karena "seseorang", Bianchi, dan Chrome Dokuro.

"Jadi, sudah kamu kasih ke dia, Kyoko-_chan_?" Tanya Haru dan diberi sebuah anggukkan oleh Kyoko.

"_Un_. Aku hanya berharap Tsu-_kun_ tidak akan kecewa dengan syal-nya. Itu benar-benar aneh bagiku."

Chrome menggelengi kepalanya, sebagai tanda tidak setuju; "_iie_, aku rasa itu sudah bagus kok, Kyoko-_san_."

"Ya, lagipula yang penting itu berasal dari hatimu dan untuk cinta, Kyoko." Tambah Bianchi.

"_Hai; arigat__ō__ minna._" Senyum wanita _orangette_ itu.

Haru, menyadari adanya sosok seseorang di daun pintu dapur yang terbuka, melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, Tsuna-_san_! Kami baru saja membicarakanmu."

Sosok tersebut, Tsunayoshi, melambai balik dan menuju kearah mereka sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya; bingung.

"Membicarakan tentang apa?" Tanyanya.

Tersenyum kecil, Chrome menyikut Hana yang ada disampingnya—dan belum mengatakan sepatah katapun—untuk mengatakan sesuatu agar dapat menyendirikan _boss_-nya bersama Kyoko.

"Ah," kata Hana, "aku mau keluar dulu. Kau mau ikut Chrome, Haru, Bianchi-_san_?"

Bianchi menaikkan bahunya—menandakan ia setuju untuk ikut, sedangkan Haru menatap Hana sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, tentu saja Hana-_chan_! Ayo Chrome." Dan diangguki oleh wanita _purplette_ itu.

"_Ja_, Kyoko-_chan_~ Tsuna-_san_~" kedip Haru kepada Kyoko, yang memerah sedikit pipinya, dan langsung keluar bersama Bianchi dan Chrome.

"Ah; _ja ne_, Haru, Hana, Chrome, Bianchi." Tanggap Tsunayoshi.

Saat keempat wanita tersebut sudah jauh dari jarak pendengaran mereka, Tsunayoshi menatap kembali kearah Kyoko.

"…jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Pipi Kyoko tambah bersemu; "a–ah, hanya tentang kotak yang aku beri ke kamu tadi pagi, kok, Tsu-_kun_."

"Huh…" jawab lelaki brunet itu, "oh iya; kenapa kamu tidak memberikan sesuatu kepada _onii-san_? Setidaknya dia lebih pantas untuk dipanggil seorang "pahlawan" daripada aku."

"_Iie_, Tsu-_kun_ itu pahlawan kok!" Bantah Kyoko, merasa sangat tidak setuju dengan pernyataan lelaki didepannya barusan. "...lagipula, _onii-chan_ sudah dapat jatahnya dari Hana-_chan_."

"Ah, baik-baik. Aku adalah pahlawan bagimu, Kyoko." Sela Tsunayoshi. "Lagipula, terima kasih ya untuk syal-nya, pasti akan aku pakai waktu kita kembali ke Itali dan Jepang; dan jimat baru itu akan aku jaga baik-baik." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah jimat yang lumayan kusam dengan sebuah cerngiran di wajahnya.

"Tenang saja Kyoko, aku masih menyimpan yang lama kok."

Kyoko tertawa geli lalu mencium pipi kanannya Tsunayoshi.

"_Hai_, dan Tsu-_kun_ akan selalu jadi pahlawan bagi **aku** kok. Pahlawan **hati**ku."

"Jadi," wajah pria itu mulai memerah layaknya sebuah tomat segar saat ia tersenyum lebar lagi; "_o__medetō no hi no hīrō_, Tsu_-kun_."

Yep, Tsunayoshi benar-benar sangat bahagia hari itu.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**_Translation_:**

- "_o__medetō no hi no hīrō_, Tsu_-kun_." – "selamat hari pahlawan, Tsu-_kun_."

* * *

**A/N: Dengan sedikit mengambil (atau membuat sendiri?) tantangan yang (lumayan) _absurd_ bagi saya (yaitu menyambungkan tentang tema "hari pahlawannya Indonesia" (atau tema yang sering dipakai di-fandom Hetalia) dengan fandom KHR dan memakai _deadline_-nya hari pahlawan pula), akhirnya jadi juga. Ya, beritahu saya pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini; _and reviews would be nice, thank you_. :)**

**_Happy 68th Indonesian Patriots' Day everyone! And have a nice day!_ :D**

**_Sign_, G L. [Jakarta, 07-09.11.2013]**

* * *

Edited a few things. [Jakarta, 24.11.2013]


End file.
